The present invention generally relates to a mat and a system and a method for converting a mat into a carrying bag. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mat which may be used as a changing station or a picnic station, and after use may be converted into a carrying bag.
Activities that involve water and/or sand such as swimming or surfing, for example, often require a participant to change clothes while participating in the activity or after finishing the activity. For example, a swimmer, snorkeler, deep water diver or a surfer in an ocean or other body of water often wears a wetsuit. The wetsuit is appropriate for the activity; however the participant generally desires to remove the wetsuit and/or other apparel or accessories worn during the activity. Upon exiting the body of water, sand is often encountered, and removal of the apparel and/or accessories without collecting too much sand on the apparel and/or accessories is often difficult. The participant changes from the wet clothes on the beach and often uses a towel to dry off. The participant currently places both the towel and the wet clothes on the sand. Consequently, sand accumulates on the towel and/or the wet clothes. The participant may use a bag to place their clothes after completing their activity. The bag also collects sand from the wet clothes and/or the towel. A need, therefore, exists for a mat that may be used in an area, such as a beach. More specifically, a need exists for a mat that may be used as a changing station and may be converted into a carrying bag to carry items. A need also exists for a mat that may be converted into a carrying bag.